


You Get Back As Good As You Give Boy

by Patriots1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Don't Tease Dola, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Danny has had enough of Julian's teasing and takes matters into his own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few of you have asked so here it is.... PWP.

Danny took a swig from his water bottle watching Julian correction his boyfriend from the sidelines as he ran drills. The other receiver was growing stronger every day; his ACL injury all but healed. He watched as Julian stripped off his t-shirt leaving him in a pair of tight red shorts, sneakers, and black snapback. Danny growled to himself. Julian looked good! 

Those cut and defined abs that he somehow managed to keep during his time away from football. His tight shorts left little to imagine as Danny felt himself growing hard. He caught the Julian’s eyes as the blonde jogged back across the field. Julian smirked running a hand down his toned stomach sending Danny a wink. Tease. 

“Amendola you ready?” he heard one of the trainers call and headed back onto the field. The whole time imagining Coach Belichick nude till his hard on disappeared. 

It was noon and practice was winding down; Julian jogged up to him. Still shirtless.

“I’m going to have the trainers rub me down and check my knee.” A cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“Ok. I’m going to shower and head home. Meet you there.” Danny replied shrugging his bag of his shoulder. Julian gave him peck on the cheek before trotting off. 

Julian came home later that afternoon shedding his clothes on his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and hopped in. Sighing as the warm water caressed his sore muscles. He shivered as a blast of cold air hit his skin when the shower door was yanked open. He relaxed leaning back against a strong chest as a pair of muscular arms entwined around his abdomen. 

“You put on quite a performance today.” Danny whispered huskily nipping at Julian’s neck. 

“What are…” Julian was interrupted when Danny bit down on his collarbone hard. 

“Ow! Danny what the fuck?!?!”

“You can take it.” Danny growled possessively, his voice growing low “I want everyone to know your mine!” He gently placed a kiss over the bruise that was already starting to bloom. Julian let out a startled gasp tilting his head back. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your little show.” Danny continued. “Do you know what it did to me?”

“Umm…..” Julian swallowed as his throat went dry. 

“I think you did.” Danny ground his erection into Julian’s backside. 

“Teasing me with your beautiful body in front of all the trainers.” Danny smirked as Julian trembled in his arms his dick growing hard. 

“You’ve been a naughty boy Julian.” Danny whispered hotly against the Julian’s ear and wrapping his hand around the other’s cock. Julian’s breath hitched as Danny roughly stroked his dick. 

“You’re going to learn what happens when you tease me.” Danny promised darkly shoving Julian up against the shower wall, pinning him on his stomach. 

“Suck.” Danny demanded holding his fingers up to younger man’s mouth. Julian immediately took the fingers into his mouth as Danny’s other hand found his dick again. 

Danny jerked his fingers out of Julian’s mouth before slowly pressing one digit inside him. Julian hissed a mixture of pain and pleasure overriding his senses. Danny slowly worked his finger in and out of the receiver till he loosed before adding another finger in. He waited till Julian was bucking back into hand before he added in a third finger. 

“You’re so tight Jules.” Danny panted against Julian’s neck as he fucked his fingers in and out of the slightly smaller man. 

“Need you…..please.” Julian begged. 

“Is that so? What do you need babe?” Danny asked huskily. 

“You. Your cock inside me please.” Julian pleaded.

“No, I don’t think so.” Danny replied his voice smug.

“Please.” Julian whimpered. Danny smirked he wasn’t ready to oblige his boyfriend yet. He wanted him completely and thoroughly wrecked first. 

“No. You know why?” 

Julian let out a whimper and managed to shake his head. Danny was still slowly stroking his cock and it wasn’t enough. He needed more. 

“Because I want you to be as achingly hard as I was today.”

Julian shivered pressing his backside into Danny. 

“I wonder how long you can hold out.” Danny hummed slowly sucking a welt on the other’s throat. Julian’s whole body throbbed with need. His dick was so hard and slowly dripping precum. His legs were trembling and threatening to buckle from underneath him. He had never been so turned on in his life. 

Something the brunette did not fail to notice. He slid his fingers out of other’s entrance relishing in the cry Julian let out. He kept his arm firmly around Julian’s waist slowly stroking his cock. Julian reached down grasping Danny’s hand in attempting to get more friction.

“No,” Danny growled intertwining their fingers and pressing them against Julian’s abdomen. “You don’t get to come yet.”

Julian tilted his back capturing Danny’s lips in a searing kiss. 

“Please Danny I need you…….” He whispered his voice dripping with desperation.

Julian sounded so fucking broken moaning his name; Danny was done with restraint. He grabbed his own aching need and in one quick thrust his cock was enveloped in tight wet heat. Julian arched his back hissing at the sudden intrusion before pushing back and meeting Danny’s thrusts.   
Danny began to stroke Julian faster taking pride the delicious noises he was pulling from the blonde as he thrusted into him mercilessly. 

“I’m gonna come Dola.” Julian whimpered as Danny’s snapped his hips harder against him. 

“Come for me.” Danny panted against Julian’s throat. And he did. Arching his back and throwing his head back against the brunette’s shoulder crying out Danny’s name. 

Julian wailing his name and somehow tightening even further around his dick did Danny in. He came with a loud moan burying himself in Julian’s neck. He slowly pulled out of Julian keeping his arms around the blonde’s waist. Julian leaned back against him as they caught their breath. 

“That was…..intense.” Julian panted placing a kiss on Danny’s neck. 

“I warned you about teasing me.” Danny replied nipping gently at Julian’s neck and causing him to shiver. 

“If this is what teasing you gets me,” Julian paused to meet Danny’s eyes, smirking “Then I have no intention of stopping.”

Danny scooped Julian up into his arms smacking the blonde on the ass hard. He crashed their lips together swallowing Julian’s surprised cry as he carried him out of the bathroom. 

The following day………..

Danny was running hand – eye coordination drills when Julian sauntered onto the field in nothing but tight black shorts and matching sneakers. Danny couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other man. The way his slim hips swayed and the slinky black material of his shorts hugged the curve of his ass should be illegal.

He caught Danny’s staring and ran a hand through his hair before letting his fingers travel down his neck to large hickey Danny left there yesterday. Julian traced his fingers lightly over the mark before turning away to begin stretching. He bent over reaching for his toes making sure that Danny had a good view of rear before straightening up and making a point of adjusting himself. 

Danny swallowed hard watching Julian’s every more. He was already rock hard in his shorts and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on the younger man. He would spank that sexy little ass of his raw tonight. He would give Julian back as good as he gave.


	2. You're So Hot Teasing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian teases knowing exactly what it does to Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been requested and here it is..... Part 2 of PWP! Enjoy!

Julian mentally congratulated himself eyeing the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. He wasn’t sure if the black shorts he had dug out of the bottom of his dresser would still fit him. He hadn’t worn them since freshman year of college and he had filled out significantly since then. He managed to shimmy them up over his muscular thighs; they we’re a tad uncomfortable but the hungry look in his boyfriend’s caramel colored eyes made it all worth it. He knew Danny would make him pay for it later and he was looking forward to it.

Danny had taken him by surprise yesterday; the brunette was usually so reserved and gentle in the bedroom letting Julian take the lead. Sure he had seen the hot- blooded Italian side of Daniel James Amendola on field many times but it had never been directed at him before. He’d witnessed many different of sides of Danny: happy Danny whose smile lit up a room, drunk Danny who always wanted to cuddle, excited Danny who would pace the floor in anticipation, sarcastic Danny that didn’t hold back, angry Danny who wasn’t afraid to get scrappy, annoyed Danny who couldn’t stop rolling his eyes, sad Danny who would pretend like everything was fine but his eyes would betray him, frustrated Danny who couldn’t stop running his fingers through his hair, crazy Danny who literally went into a lion’s den in Mexico, loving Danny who held him when he broke down after tearing his ACL, thoughtful Danny who always seemed to know when Julian needed a pick me up and would bring home burgers. Julian loved all the many sides of Danny. But dominant and in control Danny was new and Julian couldn’t get enough of him.

 

Danny finally managed to tear his eyes off the blonde bombshell. He shook his head in an attempt to clear away his dirty thoughts. It failed. He sighed before turning his back forcing himself to concentrate on the task. He had drills to finish running. 

The unrelenting hot sun was beating down on the training field. Danny wiped the sweat off of his face for the the umpteenth time. His shirt was caked in sweat and he tossed it aside. The two trainers he was working with looked exhausted, dripping sweat and having a hard time catching their breath. Danny signaled to them to take a break. He gulped water down, the cool liquid soothing his parched throat as he scanned the practice field eyes falling on a certain determined receiver. 

He watched as Julian squatted, his muscles tensing before bringing his arms up over his head and leaping. The younger receiver landed hard stumbling a bit but recovered quickly, sprinting back over to his makeshift starting line. Most of other players had already called it quits leaving Danny, a few trainers, and one feisty little blonde behind. Perfect. Danny grinned and strutted across the field towards the other man.

Julian let out a sigh making his way back to the starting point. His landing still weren’t the greatest and it was getting under his skin. He was so focused on his footwork he didn’t see Danny approach until he felt something press against his back and hot breath against his ear. 

“I’m going to make you regret your choice in clothing today babe.”

His breath hitched as the sound of Danny’s silky voice whispering in his ear. He felt Danny’s hand drift lower playing with the hem of his too tight shorts before sliding down to cup his ass. 

“Your ass is mine tonight.” The older receiver growled possessively and Julian shivered despite the heat and involuntary pressed closer to him.

“I’ll make you beg for it.” Danny promised him darkly, giving his ass one more squeeze before walking off. 

Julian let out a shaky breathe and shifted his focus downwards. Shit. Maybe these shorts weren’t a good idea after all. They did little to conceal anything. Danny smirked at Julian over his shoulder eyeing Julian’s obvious erection and silently mouthing “Paybacks a bitch.” He chuckled at Julian’s predicament as he made his back across the field. 

 

Julian was frantically looking for a solution to his problem before the training staff came back from their break. He spotted the large coolers of ice water on the bench. Perfect. He made his way over to bench casually trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He twisted off the lid, hefted the cooler up before dumping the contents over his head. The chill of the water did wonders to cool off his overheated body and helped tame his growing problem. 

“What is he doing over there?” Danny overheard one of the trainer’s ask. Curious, he turned around just in time to watch Julian dump a cooler of water over himself. Damn. He was in trouble. The only thing worse than an almost naked Julian was a wet almost naked Julian. His gaze found Julian’s from across the field and the blonde winked at him. Fucking tease. 

He hurried to finish up with practice purposefully keeping his eyes away from the other side of the field lest he cream himself in his shorts. 

Danny rushed to beat Julian home. The younger one scheduled for treatment on his knee that afternoon but Danny wanted to be sure he made it there first. He met the blonde at the door when he arrived home, grasping his arm in a vice like grip and dragging him into their bedroom. He roughly shoved the slightly smaller man onto the bed and climbing on top of him. He slid his hands down the back Julian’s shorts.

“No underwear babe? That’s slutty.” He purred sliding the back of the blonde’s short downs revealing his ass. He pressed a kiss to the small of Julian’s back before smacking his ass and growling.

“Your mine now!”

Julian yelped arching his back at the sudden sharp sting. Danny smirked at the blonde writhing under him before spanking him again.   
Julian squirmed desperately under Danny. He was on the edge, the pain/pleasure mixture instantly making him hard. A whimper escaped his throat when Danny’s hand came down again on his already red ass, his eyes beginning to water. 

Danny rolled him over and pulled Julian into his lap. He cupped the younger one’s face wiping away a few stray tears and as he gazed into the blue eyes he loved so much. He hesitated slowly bringing his lips to Julian’s. The blonde melted into the kiss before biting down hard on Danny’s bottom lip. Danny grunted biting Julian’s lip in return and digging his hands in the soft blonde hair. Julian moaned against his mouth rubbing his trapped cock against Danny’s toned abdomen. 

“Poor baby, is your cock stuck?” he cooed. Julian let out a low whine. “Get used to it. It’s going to stay that way for a while.” 

Julian whimpered shifting himself lower in Danny’s lap and rutting his cock against the brunettes. Danny pulled away sliding Julian out of his lap and rising to his feet. “Stay there.”

Julian pouted at the loss of contact reaching out to grasp Danny, who sidestepped out of his reach. 

Danny slid his boxer briefs down letting them fall to the floor. He snagged Julian by his thick thighs and pulled him towards the edge of the bed; the younger receiver letting out a whimper as his sore ass was drug across the rough fabric of the comforter. Danny palmed Julian’s cock through his shorts enjoying the noises falling from the other receiver’s lips. 

“Please Danny.” 

“Please what babe?”

“More. I need more.”

“More of what?” 

Julian panted as Danny continued to stroke him through the think fabric of his shorts, pleasure zinging up his spine.   
“What do you need more of babe?” Danny asked his tone smug. 

“You. Need you inside me!” Julian choked out.

“Hhhmmmm, I don’t know.”

“Please Danny. Please. I need you or I’m going to explode!” Julian begged wrapping his arms around Danny’s neck and thrusting against him. 

Julian’s desperate begging always did Danny in. He yanked Julian’s shorts down freeing his cock. He cupped his hands under the blonde’s ass lifting him as he stood. Julian clung to him as he was lifted, kissing Danny’s bruised lips. Danny turned around before perching on the edge of the bed with Julian straddling his lap. He gripped Julian’s hips roughly encouraging him up before sinking him down onto his cock. Julian moaned as his hole stretched being filled with Danny’s aching need. Danny rested inside him allowing Julian to adjust before slowly thrusting his hips up and encouraging the blonde to move. Julian slowly started to move faster in Danny’s lap and soon was matching the brunette’s pace. 

“You look so sexy riding on my cock. It’s like you were made for it.” Danny groaned snapping his hips into the other. Julian moaned in response grinding his hips down meeting Danny’s thrusts. 

Danny snuck a hand in between them stroking Julian’s cock. It was all too much for Julian. Danny was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust and stroking his cock just right side of rough then Danny whispered in his ear “That’s it. Be good boy and come for me.” and Julian came undone.

Face buried in Danny’s neck, his whole being trembled as he came between them. He collapsed exhausted against Danny as the brunette held his hips and bounced him up and down in his lap. 

Danny bit down on Julian’s shoulder with a groan as came. He lifted the other slightly, pulling out of him before lying back on the bed pulling Julian with him.

“I’m not going to be able to sit right for a week.” Julian whined. 

“Should have thought of that before you squeezed into those shorts.” 

“You liked it.”

“So did you.” Danny replied lightly swatting Julian’s sore backside. 

Julian let out a surprised squeak. 

“Come here.” Danny encouraged guiding Julian closer till their forehead’s rested against each other. 

“I love you Tease.” He whispered bringing his lip just centimeters from the blonde’s.

“I love you too Italian Stallion.” Julian replied bringing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I have a multi-chapter story finished and another one shot. Would you like me to post neither, one, or both?  
> Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Part 2 written if you want it........ Let me know in the comments.


End file.
